grsdmfandomcom-20200215-history
Return from the Keep on the Shadowfell
Entering the City After three days of traveling you finally see the city ahead, the Moonstone Keep atop its hill, high above the rest of the city. As you draw nearer, off to the right you can see the gleaming, pale green tower of the Septarchs where you last met with Nimozaran the Green where you first learned the meaning of the letter you found in Kobold Hall, when you first heard the name of Orcus. And then your eyes fall upon the Moonsong Temple occupying its commanding position atop the bluffs, its white minarets piercing the blue sky behind. You mind drifts back to when you met with the High Priest Ressilmae Starlight, who explained to you the awful truth about Orcus and what may lie ahead. Your mind is somewhat at ease, having dispatched his lesser servant, Kalarel. But you wonder what became of him, and what about the most recent name you learned about.. Kavarkos, which seemed to indicate he was directing Kalarel's activities. And there are many other things on the minds of these intrepid adventurers: * Faelithron's mind also dwells on the information he extracted from the Bleak Disciple they captured. As the party crosses the bridge across the Nentir river, Faelithron stares at the island tower up river. It is there that Shalmar claimed the Bleak Disciples had infiltrated the city and began to organize. * Braeligon is eager to return the wagon to Orest Naerumer and get his share of the reward for their long chore. * Peren's mind is occupied by the wonderous way in which Avandra answered his prayer of healing for Miranda back at the Abbey. For he was only now beginning to understand the full extent of his connection with his goddess. * {Bard}, as far as I understand, is looking to find a magical instrument with which to augment the power of his music. * Cendria.. she longs for a properly cooked meal.. a soft bed.. and a reprieve from the strange band of comrades. *And everyone is eager for a fine drink at the Blue Moon Alehouse. Enter Blue Moon Alehouse {Murgeddin sees the PCs enter and greets them eagerly, calling them over to his table} *sight for sore eyes *never thanked proper for recovering Teldorthan's dragon hide and put an end to the kobold menace *Mighty fine deed *I'd have handled it myself but Teldorthan talked me down *And good thing too, or it might have been messy *Back in the day I could have taken em all myself, but that feels like a lifetime ago *I'm not the intrepid defender I once was you know, full of temerity and vigor. *But I tell you, not a day goes by that I don't think about the Abbey in all her glory, with its magnificent murals of the platinum dragon *Praise Bahamut {PAUSE} PCs inquire about Gardmore Abbey *"You sit! And drink!" *He turns toward the bar and yells out, "Par! 5 pints for my friends!" **This request seems to fluster the barkeep, as he calls out a number of "Yes-yes's" and "coming sirs". Murgeddin's Background *Did you know I was a veteran of the Bloodspear War? *I was there at the Battle of Gardbury. I saw the Abbey fall. *That was the day Fallcrest's army was defeated. *We tried to hold the Abbey, but it was all in vain. We were overrun and the Abbey actually fell with little resistance. The army was already greatly weakened so no one was shocked.. but still it was a sad day to watch the Abbey burn. *During the battle, I saw the old Lord Markelhay flee into the catacombs under the Gardmore Abbey and I never saw him come out. *He leans in and whispers quietly, "I suspect that the ancestral sword of the Markelhays—Aranda Markelhay’s magic longsword Moonbane—lies somewhere below the abbey, to this day." Teldorthan Enters *Ah hah hah! Teldorthan! Get over here and welcome our heroes again. {Teldorthan's words} *Well, well! Yes thank you for all your help *It was a mighty fine deed *Not just for me, but for all people of Fallcrest and the surrounding land *He shouts out to the bard, "Bard! You wanted new heroes? Behold! Fallcrest's newest Heroes. Hip-Hip... {The tavern then begins to roar with a litany of cheers for the new heroes Crowd Gathering *Lannar (stablemaster) says "If adventure you be looking fer, everyone knows its the Northern Wilds which beckon. Down in the Abbey you may find history, but its in the Northern Wilds where you'll MAKE history. *As the stablemaster I hear what's happening around the vale... people coming and going, they see me first and last. *Be sure to come round and see me last thing before you leave the city, especially if yer heading up to the Northern Wilds. I'll make sure you find yer way to Nenlast, and those folks can help you the rest. As PCs go to leave {Teldorthan invites them to his shop} *"You come to my shop and I'll show you the armor I am crafting from the hide you recovered. *It's a wonder it is, but it won't be finished for some time. Such delicate adjustments must be applied slowly or the hide may be compromised. Category:Fallcrest Category:Encounters